Aleister Crowley
Aleister Crowley (eigentlich Edward Alexander Crowley, auch Frater Perdurabo, Khaled Khan, Laird of Boleskine, To Mega Therion oder The Great Beast 666) (1875-1947) gilt als einer der einflussreichsten Okkultisten des 20. Jahrhunderts. Er selbst war in zahlreichen Feldern des Okkultismus bewandert etwa Kabbalismus, Yoga, dem Tarot (wo er ein eigenes Deck entwickelte), Astrologie und natürlich der rituellen (Sexual-)Magie, welche er selbst als Magick bezeichnete. Über diese Okkulte Arbeit hinaus war Crowley auch Bergsteiger. Crowley selbst betrachtete sich als den Propheten des Wassermannzeitalters, welches das Äon der Fische ablösen sollte, dessen Prophet Jesus Christus war. Mit dem Wechsel der Äonen sollte auch ein religiöser Wechsel vom Christentum zu Crowleys Thelema einhergehen. Dies war einer der Gründe warum Crowley auch mit dem großen Tier der Johannesoffenbarung und dessen Zeichen 666 identifizierte. Das Urteil der Nachwelt über ihn erscheint gespalten, einerseits wird er als angeblicher Begründer des Satanismus verteufelt oder als verrückter Drogenabhängiger abgetan anderseits betrachten ihn einige wenige als ein Genie auf seinem Feld. Jenseits dem direkten Wirkungsradius den Crowley auf viele okkulte Gruppierungen seiner Zeit, wie den O.T.O., dem A.'.A.'. oder die Fraternitas Saturni, hatte, scheint sein indirekte Wirkungsradius auf die Esoterik und auch die Popkultur kaum abschätzbar zu sein. Lebenslauf Jugend Edward Alexander Crowley wurde 1875 in eine strenggläubige Englische Familie hineingeboren, welche der Plymouth Brethren angehörte. Aufgrund dieser Fügung nahm er bereits sehr früh an Bibelstunden teil. Nach dem Tod des Vaters 1887 wurde Crowley 1888 von der überforderten Mutter, welche ihn bereits als das Biest bezeichnete, in ein Internat gegeben. Hier soll es zu sexuellen Kontakten unter Mitschülern gekommen sein, auf die die Internatsleitung mit einer anderthalbjährigen Isolation Crowleys reagierten. 1895 begann er ein Studium der Geisteswissenschaften am Trinity College der Universität Cambridge, welches er aber ein Jahr später Abbrach nachdem er ein spirituelles Schlüsselerlebnis hatte. Hieraufhin änderte er seinen Namen von Alexander zur keltisierten Form Aleister. Golden Dawn Edward Alexander Crowley(1875-1947) trat im Alter von 23 Jahren in den "Hermetic Order of the Golden Dawn" ein. Er erlernte verschiedene okkulte Techniken zur Bewußtseinserweiterung und zum Erreichen besonderer geistiger Zustände. Dabei war er jedoch von Zeit zu Zeit nicht komplett von diesen Dingen überzeugt. Im Zuge seiner Studien mystischer Lehren erlernte er verschiedene meditative Übungen und erstellte schließlich ein eigenes System von 32 Ebenen der menschlichen Wahrnehmung. Er ordnete jeder Stufe verschiedene Dinge, Farben, Buchstaben oder Tarotkarten zu, die nötig seien um die entsprechende Wahrnehmung zu erlangen. Thelema Nach Jahren der Sammlung neuer Erfahrungen schrieb er 1904 das bizarre "Liber Al vel Legis" ("Das Buch des Gesetzes"), von dem er immer behauptete, es sei ihm von seinem heiligen Schutzengel Aiwass diktiert worden. Dazu gibt es verschiedene Aussagen seiner Schüler: Crowley habe das Buch von einer außerirdischen Wesenheit vom Sirius empfangen, eine verborgene Ebene menschlichen Bewusstseins kontaktiert oder es von einer anderen Macht erhalten. Was auch immer er mit diesem Buch und seinem Inhalt verband, er sprach erst 15 Jahre später darüber. Die wichtigste Aussage des Buches ist nicht nur unter Okkultisten und Mystikern bekannt, auch fast jeder der sich mit Verschwörungen und Mystik beschäftigt, kennt folgende Worte: *'Tu was du willst soll das ganze Gesetz sein.' *'Liebe ist das Gesetz, Liebe unter Willen.' *'Jede Frau und jeder Mann ist ein Stern.' Ein weiteres, recht populäres Buch Crowleys ist das "Buch der Lügen". Angeblich enthüllt Crowley darin große Geheimnisse über die Freimaurer, die allerdings nur für jene erkennbar werden, die seine Texte entziffern können. Crowley verband seine Übungen zur Steigerung der Wahrnehmung teilweise mit dem Konsum von bewusstseinserweiternden Drogen. Nach und nach erreichte er in verschiedenen Freimaurerbewegungen höhere Grade, im Ordo Templi Orientis erreichte er schließlich den Rang des "äußeren Hauptes". Theorie, Mystik und Spekulation Das sich um Crowley zahlreiche Gerüchte und Verschwörungstheorien drehen, liegt zu einem gewissen Teil an seinem Verhalten selbst. Er förderte bewusst gewisse vorherrschende Vorstellungen um seine Person, indem er von Zeit zu Zeit verschiedene Rollen spielte. Den Ruf als Satanist hatte er auch mit zu verantworten, schließlich änderte er seinen Namen in Aleister, damit die kabbalistische Zahl seines Namens 666 ergab. ALHISTHR H. KROVLHI 'אלהיסטהר ה כרעולהי 1+30+5+10+60+9+5+200 + 5 + 20+200+70+6+30+5+10=666 Weitere Geschichten drehen sich um seine Schilderungen die sich um die mysteriöse "Übermittlung" seines Buches "''Liber Al" durch eine übermenschliche Macht. So wird Crowley auch mit Dämonen in Verbindung gebracht. Er wird von vielen Leuten für genial, von mindestens ebenso vielen aber auch als völlig verrückt angesehen. Was seine Bücher angeht besteht diese Spaltung in zwei Lager ebenfalls: die einen sagen, er offenbare in seinen Büchern höchste Wahrheiten, andere sind der Meinung es sei das Gefasel eines Übergeschnappten. Aleister Crowley starb arm und heroinabhängig mit den letzten Worten "I am perplexed". Inkarnationen Crowley selbst behauptet schon zu früheren Zeiten Inkarniert worden zu sein. Unter seinen Inkarnationen sei etwa der ägyptische Priester Anchefenchons (Ankh-af-na-Khonsu) in dessen Grab man die Stele des Anchefenchons, welche unter Thelemiten als Stele der Offenbarung bekannt ist. Diese Stele hätte Crowley, kurz vor der Offenbarung des Libel Al vel Legis, nach Visionen seiner Frau Rose Kelly (Soror Quarda) im Boulak-Museum in Kairo entdeckt, wobei er bestürzt darüber gewesen sei das die Stele die Katalog-Nummer 666 trug. Spätere Inkarnationen seien Papst Alexander VI., Edward Kelley (welcher mit mit dem englischen Magier John Dee zusammenarbeitete), Cagliostro und der Okkultist Eliphas Levi (der im Geburtsjahr von Crowley starb) gewesen. Zu denen, die nach Crowleys Tod behaupten, dessen Reinkarnation zu sein, gehörte etwa der Deutsche Michael Dietmar Eschner (siehe Thelema Society) Crowley in der Popkultur Einer der größten Fans des Okkultisen Crowley war Jimmy Page von der Gruppe Led Zeppelin. Das Stück "Stairway to Heaven geht" ist angeblich ein vertontes Gedicht von Crowley. Page bewohnte das Boleskine-Haus am Ufer des Loch Ness in der Nähe des Ortes Foyers (Schottland), in dem Aleister Crowley gelebt hatte. Von Ozzy Osbourne, dem Gründer der Gruppe Black Sabbath gibt es ein Stück mit dem Titel "Mr. Crowley". So gibt es viele weitere Beispiele angefangen bem zensierten Butcher-Cover der Beatels bis zu apokalyptischen Endzeit-Visionen in Madonna-Videos. Im Bereich des Films sei hier nur auf den Klassiker Lucifer Rising von Kenneth Anger hingewiesen. Weblinks *Psiram: Aleister Crowley *Teleopolis: Aleister Crowley *Hoaxilla: Aleister Crowley *Crowley Bücher *Ausführliches zu Crowleys Wirken und Werk *Satanismus in der Musikszene: Die Geburt des Okkultrock *http://www.heise.de/tp/r4/artikel/8/8980/1.html *http://www.heise.de/tp/r4/artikel/8/8684/1.html http://www.hagdise.de/geschich.htm Category:Person Category:Thelema Category:20. Jahrhundert